Sunset the NightWing
a Fanfiction About my Oc’s Sad Backstory Main Charecters: Sunset, a NightWing/SkyWing hybrid Scorch, Sunset’s older sister Bonfire, a SkyWing who is Sunset and Scorch’s mother Shadowburst (aka Shadow), Sunset and Scorch’s father Underbrush, a female MudWing NOTICE: if you’d like to write a fanfiction using these characters, thats ok, but send me a message on my message wall or in the comments so I know. PROLOUGE Bonfire was hurting all over. The NightWing had felt pity for her as she had been stabbed. I could breathe fire on you, she thought. Aren't NightWings supposed to be all cryptic? He's so joyful. "I don't know if I told you, but my name's Shadowburst," said the NightWing. I'm not telling him my name! Such a joyful jerk. ''Bonfire lost some altitude from the pain in her shoulder. Shadowburst flew beneath her. "You know I ''could ''scorch your tail and take you to Scarlet's arena," Bonfire exclaimed. "Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." They flew all the way to the tip of the wing in the SkyWing Kingdom when their wings gave out on them. The two spent the night there under the trees. And for once in her life, Bonfire didn't think of the war. She went into a deep sleep and was engulfed by shadows. The next morning, Bonfire went hunting. I can’t let him die,'' she thought. He didn’t kill me when I almost '' died! I guess a moose might holed us by...'' Two Years Later... Bonfire, Shadowburst, and their one-year-old dragonet, Scorch watched their youngest dragonet hatch. The dragonet’s little snout poked out, then a talon. “Sunset,” said Scorch quietly in awe. The little dragonet squeaked when she heard Scorch. ”''Sunset,”'' said Bonfire. The sun was setting in a deep orange glow tonight. The little dragonet had the same deep orange color scales like the sunset, and black scales on her wings that resembled a ladybug’s. The black scales covered most of her body, but Sunset was still a good name. ”Sunset,” started Bonfire again. “We’re calling her Sunset.” ”Now I assume you’re going to say perfect. ''Am I right?” assumed Shadowburst. ”What?” said Scorch. ”Well, um...,” said Shadowburst. ”Perfect,” said Bonfire. CHAPTER 1- ANOTHER YEAR LATER Sunset was laying on a tree stump with Scorch. “Do we have to?” they complained. ”We‘re flying to the delta and that’s ''final. Am I clear?” said Bonfire. ”Crystal,” said the dragonets, still in their complaining voices. They took of southeast toward the Diamond Spray Delta. It was a lot of strain on a young dragonet’s wings, since they were at the wingtip of the Sky Kingdom. Shadowburst had flown back to the NightWing island. Him and Bonfire had come up with a lie to tell to Princess Greatness, that Shadowburst was taken to Queen Scarlet’s arena, but had managed to escape with the help of a made-up MudWing named Chartreuse. Chartreuse wasn’t fully made-up, according to mommy. Bonfire had told her and Scorch the lie, and told them about the MudWing they’d be meeting at the delta named Underbrush, and her dragonet’s who died, and one of them was named Chartreuse. Sunset felt sorry for the mother MudWing. She couldn’t imagine if ''she ''was one of her dragonets and all her siblings died that was just sad.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)